User talk:Appledash
there it is!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 00:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) glad I could help.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 00:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) done.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) welcome!!if you need any more help just tell me![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dunno what to call this :Hm, while the apprentice system works very well for PCA, I don't think it's necessary in our project, since, you don't really need to learn the skills of helping in the project the same way you need to learn how to do a charart. I think having senior warriors creates enough of a distinction between levels of users, and that the apprentice system isn't yet needed, although it's a good suggestion. Perhaps when we get more members... ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 16:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) some thing wierd really weird theorey but tigerstar is not the '''REAL' killer. Thistleclaw made him EVIL! --Echopaw 17:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Charart No, that's not allowed. And you should be soon, you're doing a great job with your art. --Bramble-sama 21:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hi, want to chat on thishttp://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/WindClan_Camp page? I saw you were on. (: If you didn't know, Dewmist (RPed my be) is now the WindClan deputy. ßąէ ïиց 22:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Hi! I just got a new siggie, what do you think? It has links to my approved chararts, tutorial, and talk and user pages.--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC)--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC)--Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy of World Well, Bramble appointed me leader of Project World, and I need a deputy. You've made a large number of edits in a short span of time, and you're very active. Well, do you accept the post of deputy of the project?Grayra Scourge • Redtail • Graystripe • Cinderpelt 05:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moving Userpages Nope. Usernames cannot be changed, and moving a userpage/user subpages creates too much confusion.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : See helpwiki:Templates--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 00:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Making The CAT How do you make the cat? Like the cat itself, the outline, blank cat? Ya, that. How do you, I want to know because Im making my own warrior cats book... warrior Yeah,Im now a warrior of the PCA.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm *narrows eyes.* I dont know.Let me think about it.Then i'll let you know.There really isn't any special rights to a image,going as far as who can have it up for tweak week.*Gets up and flicks tail in formal good bye*[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorials As far as I know, you just select 'New Image' in pixlr/an editing program and draw an eye on there, than upload it. --Bramble-sama 22:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem Yeah. Just stand up for Poop and say what you think about him. And Bean too. They aren't bad people, just plain annoying. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:35, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm I have already said Im workin on the nicked ear for the apprentice,warrior,and deputy versions of Whitestorm.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 23:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I've haven't been on lately, Icy:P I have been grounded for life, but now I'm allowed back on:) So...what u get for xmas? P.S-I know that my siggy is outdated:P I'm going to change it:) -Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Whitestorm I was toying with his ear.i dont know how it looks,I might have to fix it. [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) re:re: Personally,I like mine better.Sorry.[[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) re:re Fix what,exactly?*Narrows eyes and purrs alittle* [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Have a happy Valentineღ 22 21:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC? Go to #wikia-warriorcats-pca =) I'm there already Ѕд₦₫ 22:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) tutorials *dips head in greeting* Hello,Icestorm.How do I make my tutorial,I want one also. ''' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ Have a happy Valentineღ 22 22:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Sure! That would be nice. Just do it however much you'd like. And how did you get that template for your talk page? I want one. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 00:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC)